1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to materials and methods for adhering parts within optical connectors, and more specifically to adhesive compositions for use in adhering optical fibers to ferrules within optical connectors, and the methods for use thereof.
2. Technical Background
In the assembly of optical connectors, adhesives may be used to bond optical fibers to ferrules. The adhesives may typically be thermoset resins, such as epoxies. The present inventors have recognized that a need exists for an optical fiber adhesive with enhanced bonding properties.